


Personal Nurse

by forsakenlemon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien being cute, F/M, Fluff, I NEEDED THAT, Sick Character, hate being sick, he cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsakenlemon/pseuds/forsakenlemon
Summary: Marinette's sick and a certain boy decides to help her get better as best as he can.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So uh... I was sick and wanted to write something about MLB. This is the result...!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: http://forsakenlemon.tumblr.com

She had tried. She had tried really hard not to get sick. Half of her class was already knocked out - to everyone's delight Chloe was a part of that half. Marinette was more than happy about it because now there was no way the rich blonde could comment on her appearence. The French-Asian girl knew she looked like a zombie. She even scared herself when she'd looked in the mirror in the morning. Yet she was still determined not to miss any of her classes. That's why she was sitting at her desk with a snotty nose, coughing into a scarf, feeling like she was freezing to death despite wearing a warm shirt, a fleece jacket and an oversized pink hoddie. The clock was ticking agonizingly slow and she thought French class was probably never going to end.  
"Marinette, you look horrible! Go home", Alya said, giving her best friend a concerned look. Marinette tried to smile.  
"I'm fine", she croaked, wincing at the sound of her own voice. Her throat hurt like it had been massaged with razor blades and the honey-tee she brought did little to soothe the stinging pain. At least it warmed her a little from the inside.  
"Girl, you're so not fine! You sound like a dying racoon. How on earth did you even manage to convince your mom to let you go?"  
"I judt told her I really don't want to miss school", she replied truthfully. It hadn't been that much of an effort to convince her mother. Sabine understood and respected her decision, she was almost 16 after all. Tikki on the other hand had been rather difficult and overprotective of her charge.  
Alya stared at her for a moment but decided to drop the subject. She sighed and shook her head before going back to taking notes.  
The brunette girl turned her head to the front of the classroom and tried desperately to concentrate but the throbbing pain in her head made it hard to focus and her vision was slightly blurred. Just then another coughing fit rocked through her body and a few classmates sent worried glances in her direction. Even Adrien turned around, making the sick girl blush and trying to hide her face in her scarf. For a moment she was afraid that she annoyed him with her coughing, but he just gave her a warm smile and turned back to listen to Madame Bustier.

When the bell rang to announce lunch break Marinette felt utterly relieved. Her head immediatly dropped onto the table, her arms trying to form a more or less comfortable pillow. She was incredibly tired, her back ached like crazy and she was sure she ran a fever. She decided to ignore her grumbling stomach and abandon her food in order to use the lunch break as an opportunity to take a nap.  
"Geez, Mari! You look like you were hit by a train!", Nino exclaimed, earning a glare from both Alya and Adrien. "Sorry", he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Ooookay, even though that was rude, he's kinda right. Mari, please, you're only making it worse, you need to rest", Alya pleaded and knelt down to be on eye level with her friend. Marinette could feel Tikki poking her side through the purse to show her that she sympathized with Alya's view.  
"But class", the sick girl tried to argue weakly but was abruptly cut off.  
"Class? Girl, you can't even keep those pretty eyes of yours open!"  
Marinette sighed. She was just going to try telling her friend that she would be able to focus on the next lessons more once she'd gotten some sleep, but every word died on her tongue when Adrien came to stand next to Alya.  
"There is no point in sitting here when you can't even concentrate, Marinette. You really should go home and get some sleep", he said, concern clear in his eyes. Marinette felt like melting. The most perfect human being was worried about her. She was really glad she was already sitting.  
"I-It's not that bad, really", she said. She'd hoped to sound at least a little bit convincing but her voice was merely above a whisper. Well, maybe it was that bad.  
"Yeeeah, sure. You're going home right now", Alya interrupted. She began packing Marinette's things into her bag and made her way down the stairs.  
"I'm gonna go tell Madame Bustier."  
Marinette rose from her chair intending on following Alya but not considering that her body was as weak as her voice. After two steps her knees gave in and she toppled over - right into Adrien's arms, who had taken a step forward to catch her.  
"Careful! Here, let me help you."  
He took her right hand in his and placed his left hand on her waist after wrapping his arm around her back to support her. Marinette tensed and hoped her friends would write off her blush as a sign of fever. She had probably fainted out of exhaustion and was dreaming right now because there was no way that the love of her life was holding her in his arms right now.  
Alya, who had stopped at the door when she saw her best friend falling, cleared her throat.  
"Well, I take it that you're gonna escort her home, Adrien?"  
He smiled an nodded, leaving Alya and Nino smirking for a reason he didn't know.  
"Great. I'll bring over your bag when I finished talking to the teacher. Nino, you coming?", she asked grinning and waited for her boyfriend to follow. Once they left the room Adrien turned to the girl in his arms.  
"Are you ready to go?", he asked with a smile that made Marinette's heart jump. She didn't trust her voice, so she just nodded and started walking in small steps. Yes, she was definitely dreaming.


	2. Chapter 2

After transforming into Chat Noir Adrien jumped out of his window at midnight. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop he watched the streets of Paris for any sign of an akuma or other potential threat. The cool night air on his skin was a welcomed sensation after spending the whole day in a sticky classroom. Though he enjoyed public school it wasn't as much fun when half of your friends were at home sick. Or sick at school, he thought remembering Marinette. He understood that she didn't want to miss anything but coming to school looking like she just survived the apocalypse wasn't such a great idea either. Half the way from the classroom to her home her eyes had fallen closed every three seconds and she'd been tripping over her own feet because she was dead tired. When they'd arrived the bakery Mr. Dupain had swooped her up in his arms and carried her upstairs. Adrien just hoped that she'd gotten some rest.   
Maybe ge should pay her a visit. Or maybe not, considering the time. She was probably asleep by now and the last thing he wanted was to disturb her.  
But he could stop by her house and make sure she was okay, right? Right, Chat thought and extended his baton to vault himself off the roof in the direction of his favorit bakery.

As he came near his destination he saw that the light in Marinette's room was still on. Perhaps she forgot to turn it off and fell asleep? Or perhaps she was still awake. Making up his mind he jumped one more time and landed on her balcony with a soft thud, trying to be as quite as possible in case the girl was sleeping.   
He crouched down in front of the skylight and peered down into Marinette's room - just to be met with red-rimmed bluebell eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds, then she opened the window.  
"Chat Noir?", she asked, voice hoarse. Even though he could see that her whole body was tired, her eyes shone with curiosity.   
"Hey there, princess!", he grinned while bowing his head.   
"Hi, uhm, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?" She looked around, trying to find any source of danger that might lead to one of Paris' heroes sitting on her balcony in the middle of the night.  
"No, everything's fine. I was just patrolling this beautiful city when I noticed that the light in my princess' tower was still shining. What are you doing up so late?"  
"I have a cold and a pretty bad headache that doesn't let me go to sleep", she answered with a yawn.   
"Do you have some medicine?"  
"Yeah, already took it, but it takes a while to kick in. And until then this princess is doomed to suffer unbearable pain."   
Marinette sighed and crossed her arms to lay her head on them. Chat Noir watched her for a moment, not sure if he should leave. He really didn't want to. She looked terrible and he was genuinely concerned about his friend. He decided that it would be best to just ask her.  
"Should I leave?"  
"No. No, stay please. I'd like some company that isn't scolding me."  
"Scolding you? For what?"  
"For going to school today. I know it wasn't the best idea, but missing school is so stressful, you know?"  
Chat Noir did not know. He hadn't been sick for like five years. Besides, he was homeschooled back then. But Marinette didn't need to know that. Right now what she needed was comfort.  
"Yeah, I know."  
"I mean I know that they're just concerned but Nino said that I looked like I was 'hit by a train'", Marinette quoted and stared at Chat, daring him to laugh.   
"How could he say something like that to such a beautiful princess as yourself?", he gasped and his right hand grabed the suit over his heart as if he was personally offended by Nino's comment. Marinette giggled. It was a nice sound, even if her voice was raw. He was glad that she was in a better mood now.  
The two of them continued to talk for a little while longer. Marinette eventually got tired after the medicine erased the headache. Chat Noir bid her goodbye, and left after he saw her vanish into her room.

 

The next day Adrien spent an hour searching for anything that could help a person with the flew get better. So after the last photoshoot of the day he told his driver that he would go on a walk and secretly went to a few stores to get what he needed. Back at home he put it in a backpack and waited - more or less pacing and rambling the whole time, much to Plagg's dismay - until midnight. He transformed into his alter ego, jumped out of the window and dashed across the rooftops to his destination. To noones surprise the light in Marinette's room was still on. Chat Noir landed in front of her skylight and knocked. After a few seconds ist opened and Marinette looked at him, hair down, clothes disheveld, and glazed eyes.   
"Hey there, purrincess", he greeted and smiled, before suddenly two arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down through the skylight. He fell onto a pink matress sorround by a lot of pillows, his classmate next to him.   
"Ma-Marinette?"  
"Kitty", she sighed contently and nuzzled her nose into his neck. Chat blushed and tensed in her embrace. She was definitely running a high fever!   
He tried to wiggle out of her arms, but she only held him tighter.  
"Princess? Uhm, are you alright?"  
"Of course I am. My knight in shining leather is here to save me, right?"  
"From what exactly?"  
"From my sickness, of course", she murmured miserably and pulled him closer. Chat resisted the urge to laugh. Never before had he seen this cute side of his classmate. He grinned and turned to look at her.  
"Of course, my dear princess! I have all the weapons in my backpack to defeat it! You just have to let me get up, okay?"

 

Apparently, it was not okay. 

 

Marinette started complaining right away. He tried to convince her that it was for her own good and that she would feel a lot better after taking some medicine, drinking some tea, and using some other stuff he had brought with him. But the aspiring designer only wanted to cuddle.

"Alright, let's make a deal! You let me go for 5 minutes, try some of the things I have brought you, and then we'll go back to cuddling, okay?"  
The blunette took a minute to think about it and then reluctantly let him go. Immediately he grabbed his backpack and pulled out a few pills, a thermos, peppermint oil, nasal spray, ointment and a sandwhich.  
"What's on it?", Marinette asked curiously and pointed at the bread.  
"Onion. It's an onion sandwhich!"  
"Eew, why?"  
"I read that onions strengthen your immune system, relieve symptoms of the flu, and prevent getting sick again because of the high vitamin C level!", he explained proudly and offered the sandwhich.  
Slowly Marinette took it, brought it to her mouth and took a bite. After a few seconds of chewing she brightened up.  
"That's good! Did you make this youself?"  
Smiling and blushing, Chat Noir nodded and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Yeah, I put some cheese and mustard on it, too."  
"It's delicious, Chat! Thank you!"  
"No need to thank me, it's a knight's duty to take care of his princess!"  
Marinette smiled happily and continued to eat. Halfway through the sandwhich, though, she stopped to look at the the hero.  
"You do realize that you promised to cuddle with me, right?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"I'm gonna smell like onions now."  
"Oh." He honestly hadn't thought of that.  
"No take-backs!", she warned and tried to threaten him with the sandwhich. He giggled and shook his head.  
"Wouldn't dream of it, princess! Now eat up so we can finish medicating and continue cuddling."

 

Marinette had never eaten faster in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knooow some of you wanted a reveal but I just wanted some cute kids (okay a delirious one too) to be cuddly and adorable. Sue me. (Actually, please don't, I'm broke).


End file.
